Love Hangover
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Justin Gabriel falls in love with Maryse's best friend but.. she's already had a "fling" with Cody Rhodes. What kind of drama is this gonna bring? Cody/OC/Justin.  Featuring Maryse, Miz, JoMo, NeXus.
1. Chapter 1

"I told you Maryse that I don't want to go out with you and your work friends. I'm happy just staying in the apartment and reading this Harry Potter book and listening to some music okay?" Summer huffed. Maryse had been trying to get her to go out for the past three months since they'd met.

Summer Marie Schofield was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life. She'd moved over to LA from England hoping to make it as an actress but soon gave up on that dream when she realised it wasn't what she wanted at all. In all honesty she had no idea what she wanted. She just wanted to be happy and that's what she was right now. She met Maryse three months ago after her landlord threw her out of her apartment for not being able to pay the rent. Maryse had been walking by on her way back to her own apartment and had seen Summer sat crying on the sidewalk so offered her a place to stay and since that night the two of them had become best friends even though they were polar opposites.

Maryse was rich, had an amazing job, loved to go out and party and all the guys loved her. Summer on the other hand had no job, hated going to clubs & no guys had really taken interest in her in the 21 years she'd been alive. Its not like she wasn't pretty. She was a beautiful young girl. Long brunette hair and bright green eyes. She was 5ft 9 and often went to the gym with Maryse seeing as though Maryse had to keep fit since she was a WWE Diva.

"Please though Summz! It'll be fun, I promise," Maryse pleaded with her friend. She hated leaving Summer home alone and just wished that's she'd come out with them for once.

"Why do you want me to come out so bad? Im fine Maz. Honestly, I'll order myself a pizza and stick a DVD in or something," Summer smiled at Maryse.

"I just want you to meet everyone! In the three months ive known you you've never met any of my friends and I want to introduce you! Plus, we're celebrating the fact Mike won at Money In The Bank. Please? I need my girl there when im trying to chat him up."

"FINE. I'm only doing this for you though. Anyone pisses me off and im outta there like a shot okay?" Summer sighed.

"Thank you SO much!" Maryse threw her arms around Summer. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Summz, just come on out! Mike and John are here.." Maryse rolled her eyes. She knew Summer was nervous about meeting everyone but Mike and John were harmless plus Maryse would kill any of them if they hurt Summer. She was her best friend. Someone who liked her for who she was and not what she did which is why they both got on so much.

"Im here now. Calm your ass down," Summer appeared out of her bedroom in a casual, strapless, white dress and white heels. Her brunette hair flowing down her back and makeup to a minimum, just as she liked it. John and Mike stood staring with there mouths open. Maryse just rolled her eyes at the guys and turned to Summer.

"You look so beautiful. You're gonna have all the guys in the club after you girl!" Maryse beamed at her best friend who blushed.

"Pfffft. No way. All the guys will be after you! I think I'll be safe. Now I guess im right in presuming this is Mike and John right?" Summer asked smiling at the two guys. Mike held his hand out.

"Mike Mizanin. Its nice to finally meet you!" He gave her one of his dazzling smiles.

"You too! Maryse has told me so much about you," Summer turned to John. "So, this makes you John?"

"John Morrison to be precise but call me JoMo. Nice to meet you," JoMo winked at her shaking her hand the same as Mike.

"So shall we head out then?" Maryse pushed the three of them out the door.

* * *

Summer leant against the bar ordering the drinks for the three of them. Apparently, the rest of the guys weren't coming for another few minutes so it was just the four of them for the time been. Summer liked Mike, he seemed like a nice guy for Maryse and John was just hilarious. She could find herself easily getting along with them. Once she had the drinks she headed over to the table and slid in and sat next to John.

"Thank you pretty lady!" JoMo ruffled her hair and picked up his drink.

"So, who else is actually coming?" Mike asked.

"Well Cody, Ted, Randy, John, Evan and Jeff were the only ones up for coming out to be honest. I asked Justin and Wade too but they said something about needing sleep so just us lot I guess.." Maryse shrugged taking a drink of her vodka.

"OH. Sounds like a fun night.. Where are all the Divas?" John asked pouting.

"Right, im off to the loo. I'll be back in a few," Summer got up and headed to the toilet. JoMo was sat chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Mike glared at him.

"Summer's accent is brilliant.."

"Who is Summer?" Ted walked over and placed himself down in Summer's seat. Cody, John Cena and Randy stood around the table.

"She's Maryse's best friend. Dude, she's cool," JoMo answered the gang. Cody shook his head and looked to the other side of the bar to see Summer walking over.

"Who is that?" Cody asked, obviously very interested.

"That's Summer," Mike winked at Cody who smirked. Maryse glared at him.

"Don't even think about it Cody. She wont have any of it anyway so try all you want.." Maryse glared at him but it was too late he was already making his way over to Summer who was at the bar yet again. He cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Yes… and you would be?" Summer asked just staring at him.

"Cody. Cody Rhodes.. Or some would say Dashing Cody Rhodes," Cody grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She'd watched him on TV a few times and couldn't help but laugh at his 'dashing' gimmick.

"Oh yeah. Dashing Cody Rhodes. Think highly of yourself don't you?" Summer laughed as she picked herself another drink. Cody paid the bartender for it and smiled at Summer.

"Well, Summer. You'll come to find out that im actually a nice guy," Cody winked at her as they made their way back over to the table.

* * *

After a few hours in the club, Summer had gotten to know everyone and loved all of them. She especially got on with JoMo, Randy and Cody. Well, basically everyone but she'd spent most time with those three who were exceptionally nice. Cody had been right. He was actually a nice guy and didn't think too high of himself as he did on TV. Summer was leant against one of the walls on the edge of the dance floor when Cody made his way over.

"How many drinks you had?" He asked her.

"I've had about three. Im such a lightweight. I'm bored though. I don't usually dance but do you fancy dancing? It'll end the boredom," Summer flashed him a smile and he couldn't refuse. Cody grabbed her hand and lead the way onto the dance floor. Just as they reached it a slow song came on. Cody shrugged as he place his arms around Summer's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the song. Summer sighed. This was nice. A nice guy who actually seemed to be giving her some of his time. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"You really are beautiful you know," Cody whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Summer looked up at Cody who was smiling at her. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Cody pulled her into him even more so there bodies were touching. Both of them deepening the kiss as time went by. Eventually Cody pulled away.

"Fancy getting out of here?" He asked. Summer nodded as the two of them made there way out of the club…

* * *

**A/N**

_HELLO._

_New fanfic :)_

_Don't worry Justin Gabriel will be appearing very soon ;)_

_Jeff as in Jeff Hardy... YES. He can be in this fanfic. Hes cool.  
_

_I actually REALLY LOVE this fanfic even if im the one writing it but yeah :)_

_REVIEW PLEASE?_


	2. Chapter 2

Summer woke up the next morning with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She groaned and rubbed her head. She couldn't really remember much of what had happened last night. She was such a lightweight. She turned around to see Cody laying there sleeping peacefully. Summer couldn't help but smile. It was all starting to come back to her now. The club, meeting Cody, dancing and what happened once they got back. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened when you wake up with a man in your bed after a night out.

Cody had been really lovely to her last night. She rarely went out and did this kind of thing anyway. In fact, she'd never gone out, met a guy and got 'intimate' with him the same night. She'd always done that kind of thing when she was in a relationship with her ex. This was the first time since her ex that she'd really been with another guy. In all honesty, she was glad it was someone who was actually decent. Summer wriggled out of Cody's arms and pulled on a hoodie and some shorts and sat on the bed. He really was a handsome guy. Summer sat staring at Cody sleeping when he opened his eyes.

"Morning!" Cody said, sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning. How are you?" Summer cringed. She didn't really know what to say. She felt a bit awkward. Cody just laughed at her.

"You've not really done this kind of thing before have you? Don't worry about it. I don't regret it. Do you?" Cody got out of bed and pulled his clothes on from the night before.

"No, of course not. You're a sweet guy. Ive just never really had a one night stand before," Summer laughed nervously. Cody sat next to her, fully dressed, on the bed.

"Like I said Summer, don't worry about it. We both had a bit to drink, things got a bit out of hand and it happened. Its cool. You're a beautiful girl and I guess im a really lucky guy. We can just be friends from now forth," Cody smiled at her. He thought she was a brilliant girl. Usually, he'd just leave them and never really bother with them again but there was something different about Summer. He seemed to be quite attached to her which had never happened to him before.

"I'd really like that! Now, im really not trying to get rid of you anything but it'd be best to leave now before Maryse finds out otherwise she'll never let me live it down," Summer giggled. Maryse would hold this over her for the rest of her life if she found out.

"No worries. Just make sure you come visit us all again sometime! It'd be nice to see you again sometime," Cody smiled as Summer led him out of the apartment. They stood at the apartment door. Cody leant against it with one hand.

"I will. I guess, I'll see you soon then," Summer smiled at Cody. She really did want to see him again sometime. He really was a lovely guy. Cody gave Summer a kiss on the cheek, smiled at her one last time and headed out of the apartment. Summer closed the door and sighed. Cody was the most decent guy she'd met since she'd got here. Why couldn't all guys be like that? Someone coughed and knocked Summer out of her daydream.

"So, I see you and Cody had fun last night," Maryse smirked dragging Summer over to their pink couch. "You gotta tell me everything!"

"I cant remember the details Maz all I remember is dancing with Cody then the next thing I know we're making out in my room and well then, you kind of know what happened.."

"You saucy little devil! Why have I never seen this side of you before?" Maryse giggled. All the time she'd known Summer, she'd been quiet and reserved. Always staying at home and reading books or watching some nonsense on TV.

"You've never seen it because that's not me. I don't do one night stands, Maryse. Cody is the second guy ive ever really had sex with. I just feel like maybe ive betrayed myself by doing it? Its just not me. Im not that kind of girl," Summer sighed.

"We're all allowed a bit of fun every now and again Summ. Its just because you've never done it before. I was like that the first time I had a one night stand. I mean, not that ive had many but you know," Maryse examined her nails and started whistling casually.

"Who have you even had one night stands with?"

"Well, Mike was my first one night stand. Then there was Ted, Mike again, Randy, Jack Swagger, Mike again and Cody.."

"So Mike three times… Wait! Cody? Why have you never told me this before?" Summer felt quite angry and didn't understand why. It wasn't like Cody was really anything to her.

"It just never came up. Don't worry about it. We don't talk about it. Cody regrets it for sure. I mean, it was just after he had found out his girlfriend had cheated on him. Just forget it.. Anyway, seeing as though you've met most of them now. Do you fancy coming to the arena with me for the show tonight? You can see how everything goes down backstage and hang around with the guys while I have my match," Maryse offered. She really wanted Summer to be involved with her life and work. She hated leaving her on her own, so maybe now Summer would eventually agree to travelling with her.

"Fine, okay. It'll give me something to do instead of bumming around here all day!"

* * *

Summer and Maryse strolled into the arena later that evening. A few of the wrestlers had said hello and smiled at Summer, although she hadn't really seen anyone she recognised yet. Maryse stopped outside the Diva's locker room.

"I gotta go prepare for my match later. Are you gonna be okay strolling around on your own for a bit? I could always get someone to keep you company?" Maryse asked. Summer was her best friend and she just wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay.

"I'll be fine. If I need you I'll give you a text or something!"

Maryse gave Summer a hug and headed into the locker room. Summer walked down the corridor and saw two familiar faces from last night.

"JoMo!" Summer beamed at him as she walked up to him and Mike.

"Summer! Didn't know when we'd be seeing you again. Its great to see you. How are you?" JoMo asked giving her a quick hug with Mike doing the same thing.

"Im fine. A bit hung over from last night but I'll get over it. At least ive finally found some familiar faces. I barely saw anyone I knew when I walked in."

"Ahh, we're all nice. Well, apart from Sheamus. Nah, I kid. He's a lovely fella," Mike imitated Sheamus' accent causing JoMo to laugh like a little girl.

"You really need to watch out for those Nexus guys though. There the worst ones," JoMo laughed as he saw Wade and a few of the Nexus guys walk past. Wade stopped and joined the conversation.

"What you talking about? Who is this lovely lady?" Wade asked, smiling at Summer who was smiling. He had the same accent as her.

"Im Summer. Also, from England," she giggled holding out her hand. Wade shook it and pointed to the guys.

"Well, I'm Wade, the with the ginger hair is Heath, the one with the peanut head is Skip and the one next to me is Justin. Also, its nice to hear a familiar accent," Wade chuckled but Summer hadn't really been paying attention. She was staring at the man next to Wade. Justin, as Wade just told her. He was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes, his gorgeous brown hair, everything about him was perfect. Justin smiled at her causing her to blush.

"I havent seen you around here before. Its nice to meet you anyway," Justin said in his thick accent. Summer blushed even more. His accent was amazing. What was it about this guy that was making her act like a little school girl?

"I'm Maryse's friend. Im just hanging around waiting for her to finish whatever she's doing," Summer finally replied. She found it really hard to talk with Justin stood in front of her smiling.

"Maryse's friend who left with Cody Rhodes last night," JoMo said nudging Summer in the side. Summer gulped. They'd noticed that had they?

"Cody Rhodes, really? You dating him?" Heath asked. Summer shook her head. Why would JoMo bring this up in front of these guys, especially Justin who was distracting Summer to no end.

"No, not at all. We're just friends. He's just a nice guy which I havent really met a lot of so its always nice to meet nice guys who are nice.." Summer mentally kicked herself. What was she talking about?

"Well, no need to worry we're all nice guys. If you ever need us just find us! We're always happy to help," Justin smiled at Summer one more time before he, Wade and the others left. It was pretty safe to say Summer had a crush on Justin Gabriel..

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! Chapter 2... JUSTIN GABRIEL HAS ARRIVED._

_Thank you to the three people who reviewed. You are brilliant._

_Review? Please & thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

Summer was lounging around on the couch whilst Maryse was packing her luggage with the help of Mike, of course. Today was Maryse's last day in LA for the week. Summer was obviously going to miss her best friend but she did like the peace and quiet sometimes. Mike popped his head around Maryse's bedroom door and grinned at Summer.

"Oi. English girl, come and help us!" Mike chuckled at the expression on Summer's face when he'd called her 'English girl'. Reluctantly, Summer rolled off the couch and padded towards Maryse's room to see clothes thrown everywhere and about 4 suitcases laying around.

"Maz, are you serious? You really don't need all these," Summer rolled her eyes at her best friend and began picking clothes up off the floor.

"I know but I cant decided what to take with me. I should just leave the suitcases packed ready for each time. Je suis si bête," Maryse threw one of the suitcases on the floor and sat pouting on the bed. Summer, who had taken French back in her school days knew exactly what Maryse had said. She sat on the bed next to Maryse.

"You're not stupid Maryse. Listen, I'll pack your stuff for you. Why don't you and Mike go out and have a bit of fun before the show tonight? You both deserve it after all the hard work you do," Summer smiled at Maryse.

"Are you sure? I don't like letting you do my things for me. You will come hang out backstage tonight again, please?"

"Its fine, honestly. You two go have fun and yes, I will!" Summer smiled at Maryse and Mike as they headed out of the apartment. Summer couldn't wait to go backstage again tonight. She really wanted to see everyone again mainly JoMo, he was just hilarious and there was also the fact that since yesterday she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Justin Gabriel. He was seriously so gorgeous, well to Summer he was anyway and he seemed so lovely. It gave her an excuse to find him and have a proper chat this time.

Once Summer had finished packing Maryse's things into two suitcases she sat down in her bedroom and turned her stereo on full blast. Luckily enough her favourite band Our Lady Peace was playing. Summer started to think about life. Her life was pretty decent now that she'd found Maryse who was possibly the nicest person she had ever met. Maryse may act like a complete bitch on TV but the fact was that in real life she was the most down to earth, generous person anyone could ever know. If it wasn't for Maryse, Summer wouldn't have the life she has now. There was also the fact that, due to Maryse, Summer had met some amazing people like Mike, John Morrison, Wade Barrett and others. Of course, there was Cody Rhodes too who Summer had that one night with. She hadn't seen him since she kicked him out of the house yesterday. Obviously, there was also Justin Gabriel who Summer had one of the biggest crushes on even though she had only met him once. Life was pretty good for her right now.

Summer heard the apartment door open and people talking. She recognised Mike and Maryse's voice but the third one she couldn't quite place. Summer made her way into the kitchen to see Maryse, Mike and Cody sat talking about the night ahead. Summer brushed past Cody to get to the fridge. Cody turned around and smiled.

"Hey Summer! How are you?" Cody leant against the counter whilst Mike and Maryse were now engaged in their own conversation.

"Im good. How are you? I didn't see you at the show last night."

"I didn't know you were there! You should have looked around for me. We'll have to hang out tonight for sure!" Cody smiled at Summer as he picked his jacket up.

"Right, im going. Gotta get some time in at the gym before tonight. I'll see you all tonight!" Cody waved goodbye and left. Mike and Maryse turned grinning at Summer who was drinking a glass of water.

"What?" Summer shrugged at them.

"You do know that Cody has a crush on you right?" Mike chuckled as Summer spat her water out.

"No, no, no. Cody and I are just friends. I mean, hes gorgeous and everything but no," Summer shook her head. Mike was being stupid.

"Oh honey. Cody has the hugest crush on you its not even funny. The first thing he asked us when we bumped into him earlier was 'Where's Summer?'. He lurves you!" Maryse teased Summer.

"Oh shut it frenchie. Cody and I may have slept together but that doesn't mean we have to crush on each other. We're both adults.." Summer honestly didn't know what she was saying. She was quite confused. Did Cody have a crush on her?

* * *

"Well, this is fun. Fun. Fun. Fun," Summer rolled her eyes as she propped herself up to sit on some crates. Everyone had been at the arena for an hour or so now. Most of the superstars were in a meeting going through the show for tonight so Summer was all on her own with nobody to talk to. She didn't see someone already sat on the crate till she heard someone chuckle. She turned to her right and saw Justin Gabriel sat there grinning at her.

"OH! Im sorry. I didn't even know anyone was sat here. I'll go.." Summer blushed. Typical that it would be the guy she liked.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Everyone else is in the meeting. It'll be rather nice to have a bit of company," Justin smiled at her. "You're Summer right? We met briefly yesterday."

"Yep that would be me. Why arent you in the meeting?"

"Oh, I already know the plans for tonight. Not really involved much. In fact im not even in any part of the show tonight so I don't even know why im here. Wade's the one with the match.." Justin said through his thick accent. Summer got butterflies each time she heard him speak, his accent was amazing.

"Well, I just came here to hang around and see everyone before you all fly away to a different city tomorrow."

"Arent you coming with Maryse?" Justin asked her.

"No, I don't tend to travel with her. In fact yesterday was the first time id ever been to one of her shows and met anyone so its an experience for me. I get to see Mike and Maryse when they come home to LA each week anyway so its fine."

"Aww, its great fun. Well, we'll all miss you!" Justin smiled at her. Even though he had barely known her 5 minutes he liked having her around. There was just something about her that he liked and made him feel calm.

"Im gonna miss you all too.." Summer started but she was cut off by a familiar accent which belonged to that of Wade Barrett.

"Hello, you two. Mind if I steal Justin for a bit? I need to have a chat about this whole Nexus storyline.." Wade smiled politely at Summer.

"Of course. I guess I'll see you around.." Summer jumped off the crate while Justin did the same. Justin and Wade started walking away before Justin walked back up to Summer and smiled.

"Well, you know since you're not really doing anything while the shows going on and im not how about we go out for a bite to eat or something instead of hanging around this boring arena?" Justin asked, nervously. He didn't fully understand why he was nervous.

Summer blushed. "I'd love to!"

Justin wrote his phone number down and gave it to Summer and left with Wade not before telling her to text him in a bit so he could find her later. Summer leant against the wall and sighed. Could it be real? Had Justin Gabriel just asked her out, just the two of them? This was probably one of the best days of her life. A voice pulled Summer out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Cody stood smiling at her.

"Look, I know I said we'd just be friends but I dunno there's just something about that intrigues me. I want to ask you out tonight, during the show seeing as though I havent got a match tonight. What do you say?" Cody asked her. Summer didn't know how to respond. So Mike and Maryse had been right. Cody did like her but did she like Cody? He was really gorgeous and a lovely guy but she was really interested in Justin at the moment and not to mention the fact she'd already agreed to go out with Justin during the show. This was going to be hard.

"Im sorry Cody.. I've already made plans for during the show with.. Justin. Maybe another time though, right?" Summer smiled weakly at Cody.

"Yeah, sure. Right, then," Cody turned around and walked off feeling rather upset..

* * *

**A/N**

_AWWW. Poor Cody._

_Thank you for the reviews. You lot are amazing._

_KEEP REVIEWING!_

_More reviews = Fast updates ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Summer and Justin were sat in a nice quiet bar just a few minutes away from the arena. Summer felt quite bad for turning Cody down but Justin had asked her out first so it was only fair. Plus, if she was been honest Summer liked Justin more. Sure, Cody was a lovely guy but she found herself more attracted to Justin. He was gorgeous and seemed like such a sweet guy. Justin smiled at Summer.

"Im sorry I didn't find anywhere decent to go. I thought a bar would be a nice casual environment and give us more of a chance to talk," Justin said, ordering the two of them another drink.

"This place is fine Justin. Don't worry about. Im sure anywhere with you would be brilliant," Summer blushed as the bartender handed her a drink.

"Well, you sure do brighten this dull place up. So, how did you meet Maryse? You're from England, right?" Justin asked, obviously interested in her.

"Yeah. Im from Manchester in England actually. The same place Wade is from. I met Maryse a bit ago. I came here trying to make it as an actress but failed. Maryse found me on the streets crying one night and ever since then we've been best friends. I don't know where id be now without her."

"Maryse does seem like a lovely girl. Got any plans for your life now that your acting failed?"

"Im not sure to be honest. I just cant decide what I want to do with my life. It seems everyone has there whole future planned out apart from me. I don't even have a job. I depend on Maryse to bring the income in and I feel so bad. I just want to help but finding a job is hard nowadays. Ill just have to keep looking."

"I think I might be able to help on the job thing. Nexus kind of need a PA. You know someone to help organise events and keep us in check. Are you any good at organising things and such?"

"Sort of. I guess I could give it a shot."

"Excellent. I'll have a chat with Wade and see if he can convince to let you. It'd mean you'd be travelling with us 7 guys though. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all.." Summer answered. Travelling with Justin would mean more time with him which is something that Summer didnt mind at all.

* * *

Summer and Justin headed back to arena laughing and joking. They'd been at the bar for two hours so the show would have ended by now. Summer hugged Justin when they arrived in the arena.

"Thank you for a great night, Justin. Its been brilliant spending time with you and thank you for the job offer too. You're seriously an amazing guy," Summer smiled at him. He really was a decent guy. Justin grinned at her.

"Don't worry about it. Im sure the job thing will pull through. I'll give you a call tonight and let you know! Ive had a great night too and hopefully we can do this again something?"

"Of course. I better go find Maryse. Bye Justin," Summer waved Justin goodbye as she headed through the arena to find Maryse.

After searching for Maryse for 15 minutes, Summer finally gave up. She was nowhere to be seen. She was probably off with Mike somewhere doing god knows what. Summer shuddered at the thought and headed into catering to see a familiar face. She sat down on the table opposite.

"Hey Cody.." Summer smiled sheepishly. Cody looked up and smiled at her. He wasn't angry in anyway what so ever. He had been more upset than angry.

"Hey Summer. Looking for Maryse?"

"Yeah. I cant find her anyway. You havent seen her around have you?"

"She's in Mike's locker room but I wouldn't go in there just yet," Cody chuckled causing Summer to smile. He had an amazing laugh.

"Eugh. Those two. They make me sick!"

"They love each other though. Even if they both wont admit it. I guess that life," Cody shrugged, taking a swig of water from his bottle.

"So, why are you sat here on your own? Shouldn't you be going out with some hot girl and getting drunk and regretting everything the next morning?" Summer laughed, reminiscing about the night that had happened to the two of them.

"Nah. Not my style anymore. You were just an exception," Cody winked. Summer was glad the two of them could get on despite what had happened between the two. She could see her and Cody becoming good friends if she got this job.

"Wow, I do feel special. Im glad we can get along after all that. Im really sorry about earlier too. I would have loved to have gone out with you but Justin asked first."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We can find something to do another time. Im asking now so you cant go and make plans with anyone else!"

"Deal! Now, I think Mike and Maryse have had enough time on there own. Im off to interrupt," Summer headed out to find Mike's locker room with Cody sat laughing. She really was a great girl to be around. Unfortunately for him she had taken a shining to Justin..

* * *

Later that night Summer was layed in bed when her phone started buzzing, she leant over and answered it.

"Hey Summer! Guess what?" Justin voice echoed down the phone. Summer sat up excitedly.

"Oh my gosh. Did I get the job?"

"You so did, beautiful. Pack your shit together, your coming on the road with us!"

"Thank you thank you thank you! I consider you the greatest person on either now. Seriously, this is so amazing. Thank you Justin. You're such an amazing person. I'll never be able to repay you for this.."

"Don't worry about it Summer. Get off the phone and start packing! We leave in the morning. I'll see you later!" Justin hung up the phone. Summer threw her phone back on the bedside table as she jumped out of bed pulling a suitcase from underneath it. She then ran to her wardrobe and starting throwing clothes everywhere. Finally, things were looking up for her. She had found a decent guy who she really liked and he seemed to like her too. She had gotten herself a job and best of all she would be on the road with her best friend. Things couldn't get any better for Summer right now.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! Updated :)_

_Sorry if its a bit short. Next chapters will be longer._

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Im so happy you're here Summer. Who are you sharing a room with?" Maryse asked her best friend as they made there way into the hotel where the WWE roster would be staying that night. Summer shrugged her shoulders as she walked up to the front desk.

"I guess I'll find out now," Summer turned to the woman at the desk, "Excuse me. My name is Summer Schofield. Im with the WWE…"

"Ah yes. Room 122 on the third floor.." The woman handed Summer a pair of keys and smiled.

"Do you know who im sharing with?" Summer asked. She was rather anxious to find out who she'd be rooming with whilst she was working for the WWE. Hopefully it wouldn't be anyone too bad.

"I don't know who got the keys. I was off duty at that time. I wish I could help more," The woman smiled.

"No worries. Thank you!" Summer smiled back at the woman and made her way to the elevator pulling her luggage along with her. Maryse got her keys and followed Summer into the elevator.

"So, are you nervous to find out who you're rooming with?" Maryse asked her best friend. Unfortunately Maryse already had a room mate for when she was on the road and that was Natalya.

"More anxious than anything. Anyway, this is my floor. I'll speak to you later Maz," Summer gave Maryse a one armed hug as she pulled her luggage out of the elevator and made her way to her room. She stopped outside room 122 and unlocked the door. She walked in to find someone's luggage was already there but she couldn't see anyone around. She sighed throwing her luggage onto the empty bed on the right and sitting down. She was tired out from the plane journey and wanted nothing more but to rest but she had a meeting with Nexus later to go through there schedule for the day. She pushed her luggage off her bed and layed down. After a few minutes she heard the bathroom door open and sat up to see Cody Rhodes walk out in just a towel. He looked at Summer who looked at him.

"Summer! What are you doing here?" Cody gasped trying to cover himself up to Summer's amusement.

"Oh Cody. I've seen it all before don't worry yourself. Im you're room mate on the road, apparently," Summer smiled patting Cody on the shoulder and heading into the bathroom to get herself freshened up for her meeting with Nexus.

"So, erm. You're not bothered about this?" Cody shouted through the door so that Summer could hear him.

"No! I mean, I guess im kind of glad its someone I know. It gives us more chance to hang out like we said!" Summer shouted back.

"Good. I just didn't want you to feel awkward!" Cody threw a yellow shirt on with a pair of dark wash jeans and messed his hair up a bit. Summer walked out of the bathroom and whistled at Cody.

"Whoa. Someone's looking good!" Summer giggled. Cody grinned at her.

"Gotta look nice for the ladies havent I?" Cody winked at Summer who slapped him lightly on the arm heading for the door. Cody looked at her. "Where you going?"

"I got a meeting with Nexus. I'll see you later though!" Summer smiled at Cody as she shut the door. Rooming with Cody was going to fun..

* * *

Summer had been sat in her meeting with Nexus for about an hour. She'd explained there schedule for the day which didn't really contain much seeing as though all they had to do was interfere in a few matches and that was it. It was only an house show this evening so nothing was really too important. Summer got along great with all the members of Nexus. They were all especially nice to her. She obviously got on with Wade a lot because they were from the same place in England and Justin because they'd spent quite a bit of time together already. She could see herself becoming good friends with all the members of Nexus. They were really nice guys and were really passionate about there job.

"So, basically all we've gotta do is interfere in Jericho's and Cena's matches and that's it for tonight?" Wade asked in his thick English accent which was the exact same as Summer's.

"That's Wade. Then you can relax for the rest of the night and enjoy this lovely thunder storm that we're getting," Summer said pointing out the window where it was pouring it down with rain.

"I love the rain!" Justin said excitedly. Summer grinned at him.

"So do I! I mean, I love rain but I hate thunder and lightning. It scares me. Im such a wimp," Summer giggled.

"Aw. I'll protect you!" Justin placed his arm around Summer's waist as she blushed. He really did have an effect on her more than anyone she'd ever met.

"Enough of the cute. I need to go have a workout. Justin would you like to stay here and flirt some more or are you coming with us?" Skip asked as the other members left the room. Justin looked at Summer.

"Go have a work out. I'll be fine. I'll go spend some time with Maryse before the show.." Summer smiled at Justin.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you on your own if your scared of the thunder.."

"I'll be fine. I promise," Summer kissed him on the cheek as the two of them left the room and headed separate ways down the corridor.

* * *

Summer sat in catering with Maryse. They'd been catching up on everything that happened to them that day since they parted earlier on. Maryse had told Summer she was going on a date with Mike later that night. Summer was really happy. Maryse and Mike really liked each other and wasn't together officially yet but they acted like a couple so it would be long before it happened. Summer had told Maryse everything that had happened from Cody been her room mate to the meeting with Nexus.

"Is it not weird to have Cody as your room mate after what happened when you first met?" Maryse asked taking a sip out of her bottle of water.

"Not really. Cody's cool. We get along really well. It'll be fun."

"What about Justin then? Do you like him?" Maryse asked grinning as Summer blushed at the mention of Justin's name.

"Justin is… oh Maryse he is amazing. He's gorgeous, funny and so sweet. He's just perfect. I have never met a guy like him before in my life. I just feel lucky to even know him."

"Ask him out! He's single. He just broke up with the girl he was seeing. Believe me, you are 100 times better than her. She treated him like a pile of crap. He deserves someone better. You and Justin would be perfect together!" Maryse gushed, happy that her friend had finally found someone she liked.

"I don't know if he likes me Maryse. I think he's just being friendly to me. I mean, why would any guy like me? Look at me! Im ugly and boring compared to you and the other divas. No guy is going to give me a second look around here," Summer sighed. She had never been really confident in the way she looked. She'd never had many boys pay much attention to her in the past.

"You shut up right now. You are stunning. Summer, you are naturally beautiful. I wish you wouldn't put yourself down like that. You are one of the prettiest girls ive ever met on the outside and inside. Any man in this world would be lucky to have you. Justin does like you. He'd be a fool not to.." Maryse placed a hand on Summers.

"I don't want to make the first move Maz. I just cant. Im too shy to do anything like that.."

"Just wait then sweetie. Im sure Justin will come to his senses eventually!"

* * *

Later that night and Summer was sat in her bed in the hotel room she shared with Cody. She hadn't seen Justin since the meeting. Apparently he'd left with Nexus straight after the match since the weather was really bad. It was pouring it down with rain and thunder and lightning, not to mention it was absolutely freezing. Summer pulled her duvet up and snuggled into it. She was so cold. Cody was sat reading one of his comics in bed when he turned around to see Summer shivering.

"Summer, are you okay?" Cody asked. Summer shook her.

"Im so cold Cody.." Summer sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Come get in bed with me then.." Cody pulled his duvet back as Summer got out of her bed and into his. He wrapped his arms around her and put the duvet over them. Summer sighed. It was so much better.

"Warmer?" Cody asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"Much warmer. Thank you Cody," Summer whispered as she started to fall asleep. Cody looked down at her and frowned. If only she liked him in the same way that he liked her..

* * *

**A/N**

_LOL. _

_I enjoy writing this story but it hardly gets any reviews..  
_

_Can we sort that out?_

_Review please?_


	6. Chapter 6

Summer woke up the next morning still in the big strong arms of Cody Rhodes. She turned around to see Cody smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He really was a handsome guy just no Justin Gabriel to her. Summer got herself out of Cody's grasp and yawned.

"Feeling better this morning?" Cody asked Summer as he sat up and watched her walk across the room.

"Yeah, totally. Thanks or last night by the way. It was really sweet of you," Summer smiled at Cody as she grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to get changed. Cody sighed. He liked Summer but she wouldn't even look at him in that way. He knew she really like Justin and just hoped he could change that but it looked like it wasn't gonna work. He was just gonna have to get over it and find someone else.

Cody jumped out of bed and got changed whilst Summer was in the bathroom. Once Summer had finished in the bathroom she emerged fully dressed and saw that Cody had already left. She at least wanted to see if he wanted to get breakfast with her but she shrugged it off and proceed downstairs to get something to eat. As she was walking she bumped into someone. She looked up to see Justin Gabriel stood there grinning at her.

"Morning Summer. You going to get something to eat?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. Do you fancy joining me? Id feel like a loser going in there and eating on my own.." Summer smiled at him as he said yes and the two made there way to get something to eat.

"So, did you manage to get some sleep last night?" Justin asked Summer as they sat down at a table. A waitress came over and took there order and they continued to chat.

"Yeah. I was freezing but I managed to get at least some sleep.." Summer replied. She didn't want to tell him about the whole Cody thing seeing as though it could ruin her chances with him.

"That's good then. So, what are Nexus' plans for today?" Justin asked as the waitress brought them their order.

"Just the house show tonight. You gotta invade Orton's match, that's about it. You're free for the rest of the evening then," Summer smiled as she tucked into her breakfast. The two of them just carried on chatting whilst eating their breakfast. Summer loved spending time with Justin and he loved spending time with her too even though she didn't realise it. Once the two of them finished eating they headed to the arena so Summer could go through the schedule for the Nexus boys which didn't consist of much like she had told Justin earlier.

"So, yeah. Just interrupt Orton's match and that's it," Summer smiled at the boys as they nodded. Wade stood up and ordered the boys out so that he could have a word with Summer. Once the boys had left the room Wade sat down and looked at Summer.

"So, cuddling with Rhodes last night?" Wade asked. Summer eyes widened. She didn't think anyone knew about that. More importantly she didn't want Justin to find out about it.

"How did you find out about that?" Summer whispered just in case the boys were still outside the room. Wade just laughed at her.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head off. I heard Cody telling Ted. What was that all about? From the looks of things I thought you had a thing for Justin."

"Oh. It was cold last night, like really cold and Cody offered to keep me warm so that I could sleep. Is it that obvious that I have a thing for Justin?" Summer sighed as she sat on the bench next to Wade.

"To everyone but Justin it is. You should just go for it, sweetheart. He talks about you all the time when you're not around. Just try and see. Im pretty sure he wont refuse.."

* * *

Justin was walking down the corridor wondering what Wade wanted to talk to Summer about. He just shrugged it off and put it down to something work related. He stopped as he saw Maryse. He and Maryse had always got on so took this as a perfect opportunity to talk to her about Summer.

"Hey Maryse. How are you?" Justin smiled as he walked up to her. Maryse turned to him and smiled back.

"Im fine, handsome. You havent seen Summer have you? I kind of want to talk to her about something.." Maryse replied.

"Yeah. We were just in a meeting. Shes just talking to Wade about something. I don't think she'll be too long."

"Ah good. I need her to come on a double date with Mike and I tonight. He asked me out just one on one and I kind of freaked and turned it into a double date," Maryse giggled.

"Well, Summer is a beautiful girl. Im pretty sure she can find someone to go on a date with her easy enough," Justin shrugged, trying not to let on that he actually liked her.

"Ive got it. Why don't you just ask her? I mean, you and her are friends and I think you like her. Do you like her Justin?" Maryse asked trying to get all the gossip from him.

Justin sighed. "Fine. I give in. I have a crush on your best friend. Its fine, I know someone as beautiful as her wouldn't go for a guy like me anyway." Maryse slapped him on the arm and pushed him slightly. He was sounding just like Summer.

"You sound exactly like her. Don't you even think of telling her I told you this but shes crazy about you Justin. Absolutely crazy about you. She really likes you and if you don't make a move soon im pretty sure Cody will. We all know he's got a thing for her. Ask her out because she is really into you," Maryse smiled at Justin who was grinning.

"Thanks for that Maryse. Really, thanks a lot," Summer had been stood there for the last part of the conversation and had heard everything Maryse had told Justin. Maryse and Justin turned to face her. Summer looked like she was about to burst out crying.

"Oh Summer. Im sorry!" Maryse said trying to comfort her friend but Summer pushed her away.

"Forget it. I thought I could trust you…" Summer shook her head, walking out of the arena. Justin looked at Maryse.

"Should I go after her?" Justin asked.

"Do it," Maryse smiled at Justin who ran off after Summer..

* * *

**A/N**

_Im sorry if this is crappy. I tried to make it good._

_Im kind of not well and I cant write good when im sick :/_

_Enjoy it anyway._

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

Justin found Summer stood by Maryse and Mike's car. He couldn't help but laugh at her as she stood there looking all moody and annoyed. He walked up to her and leant against the car next to her.

"I cant go anywhere because Maryse drove me here and im a twat who cant drive," Summer shrugged not even daring to look at Justin after what Maryse had just told him. She just wanted to go lock herself in her hotel room.

"I can take you back to the hotel if you like?" Justin offered. Even if he did have to take part in the show tonight he wanted to make sure that Summer was okay first.

"No. I'll just go catch a bus," Summer shrugged as she walked past Justin. What was he going to do? He really liked Summer and thanks to Maryse he knew that she liked him too. He sighed walking back into the arena. He knew he shouldn't be letting her walk the streets on her own but if she wanted to be by herself then he couldn't stop her. Maryse ran up to Justin looking worried.

"Did you speak to her? Is she okay?" Maryse asked Justin, obviously worried for her friend.

"I did but she didn't really want to talk to me. She said she was catching the bus back to the hotel," Justin shrugged. Maryse slapped him on the arm.

"You idiot! You should have followed her! You should have told her that you like her. Vous etes tellement stupide," Maryse glared at him.

"Don't talk French to me. I'll go and talk to her after the show okay?" Just said. Maryse nodded.

"Fine then. You better make her feel better. Ive got a whole lot of making up to do for her tomorrow," Maryse flipped her hair and walked off.

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell her you like her you idiot!" Wade yelled at Justin as they headed up to their hotel room. The two of them shared a room seeing as though they were best friends.

"She didn't even want to talk to me. I told Maryse id go talk to her now though. What am I even suppose to say to her?" Justin asked as they stopped outside Summer and Cody's hotel room.

"You just tell her what you feel. It cant be that bad. You know she likes you thanks to Maryse so it really cant end bad can it? Just go for it mate," Wade patted Justin on the back as he headed off down the corridor to his own room. Justin took a breath in and knocked on the door. Hopefully Summer had gotten back to the hotel okay. A few minutes later Cody opened the door and glared at Justin.

"What do you want?" Cody asked, not very pleased to see him.

"Is Summer here?" Justin asked trying to peer into the room. Cody glared even more at Justin.

"She is but she doesn't want to see anyone so I suggest you leave.." Cody was about to shut the door on Justin when Summer walked over and patted Cody's shoulder.

"Its okay, Cody. I think I need to talk to Justin anyway," Summer stepped outside the room and shut the door so she could talk to Justin out in the hallway.

"Are you okay? Did you make it back okay?" Justin asked as Summer leant against the wall.

"Im fine. Im just tired, bad day," Summer shrugged. "I guess we need to talk about earlier.."

"Yeah, well that's why I came over here. You shouldn't be mad at Maryse. She was just trying to help out that's all.." Justin said as Summer sighed.

"Im still gonna be mad at her though. She shouldn't have told you that. I told her that as my best friend not to blab around to everyone.."

"I understand that but she was just helping out. Was it true what she said?"

"Of course. Im not going to deny it now you know.." Summer shrugged. At least she didn't have to tell him now which was a load off her shoulders.

"That's a good thing. I like you too. I did the moment I saw you. That's what I was talking to Maryse about. I wanted to ask you out on a date or just tell you how I feel at least. I just wanted you to know," Justin smiled at her as he saw her blush a bit.

"Why do you even like me? You could have any girl out there. I mean, you are actually stunning. One of the most beautiful guys ive ever had the privilege to meet. I know its probably weird to say a guy is beautiful but that's the word that comes to mind whenever I look at you. You're perfect. So sweet, caring and gorgeous. Why would you want to waste your time on someone like me! Im ugly and boring," Summer sighed. Justin just groaned at her.

"Why do you insist on putting yourself down? You are stunning. You are a natural beauty, Summer. Theres a ton of guys at work who fancy the crap out of you. You are most certainly not boring! You are funny, adorable and smart. You are one of the most genuine girls ive ever met and I just wish you would realise that you are actually special. Well, I think you are," Justin concluded. Summer couldn't help but start to cry. He really was so lovely. She had never had any guy say anything like that to her before. Justin pulled her into him as she cried into his chest.

"Please don't cry. You'll set me off," Justin laughed trying to lighten the mood as Summer hugged onto him tighter.

"Im sorry but you're just so perfect. I wouldn't even deserve a guy like you.."

"Oh shut up. If anything I wouldn't deserve a girl like you."

"Stop been so perfect," Summer laughed slightly as she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"Be my girlfriend, Summer. I like you and im gonna be selfish because I don't want you to date any other guys at all.." Justin said as Summer just blinked at him.

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend? For real? No joke?" Summer asked shocked.

"Im been serious. Deadly serious.."

"Okay then. Yeah," Summer giggled. Justin grinned as he pulled Summer into him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I hate to say this but I gotta go back to my room and pack to go to the next city tomorrow. I would much rather spend some time with you but work is work. I will see you first thing in the morning though," Justin smiled as he kissed Summer again and left for his own hotel room. Summer walked back into the room she shared with Cody in a complete daze. Cody sat up from his bed and looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Erm. Im dating Justin now," Summer sat on the bed still in a massive daze. Cody glared at her.

"Brilliant just brilliant," Cody got up and walked out of the hotel room. What was going on?

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! Summer and Justin but jealous Cody?_

_DRAMA._

_REVIEW PLEASEEEEE?_


	8. Chapter 8

Summer found Cody the next day sat on his own in catering messing around with a water bottle. She didn't understand why he'd stormed out like that last night after she told him about Justin. Well, she had a bit of an idea but she thought he'd gotten over there little fling by now. Summer walked over to the table where he was and sat opposite him. Cody looked up at her and groaned.

"What do you want Summer?" Cody asked rudely.

"Why are you being a complete jerk? Ive done nothing apart from get myself a boyfriend. Are you jealous that you cant be happy for your friend?" Summer said angrily at him. She'd had enough of his childish behaviour. She had the right to date whoever she wanted.

"Congratulations! Im all happy for you and shit," Cody said sarcastically, causing Summer to kick him under the table making him laugh a little bit.

"Stop been a jerk. What's wrong?" Summer asked him.

"Nothing. Im just.. In a bad mood that's all. Look, if you're happy with Justin then im happy for you," Cody smiled at her slightly. He couldn't stay mad at her for too long.

"Do you mean that though?"

"Of course I do. I gotta go anyway. I need to go work out. I'll see you later," Cody smiled weakly at Summer as he walked out. There was definitely something he wasn't telling her.

* * *

"So, you and Summer are finally together?" Wade asked Justin as they sat in their locker room getting ready for the show tonight. Justin grinned and nodded at Wade.

"Yeah, man. I couldn't be happier. She's a great girl. I think this could really work out for me," Justin grinned as he pulled on his wrestling boots.

"Im happy for you, man. I just hope she isn't gonna distract you from work and such since she is our PA," Wade said looking at Justin who shook his head.

"No. Nothing will interfere with work. We'll keep the two things separate. We havent really talked about it but I think Summer will know!"

"Good. So, who are we even against tonight?" Wade asked, confused. Usually Summer would be here by now to tell them the schedule for the night. Just as Justin was about to answer Summer walked in with a clipboard in her hand looking extremely moody.

"There's been a fucking change of plans tonight and ive got sort shit out. Wade, you're against Jericho and Orton in a triple threat match for the number one contender for Sheamus' belt. Justin, I dunno what the fuck has happened but you're in a match against Cody. Where are the rest of the guys?" Summer demanded looking at Justin and Wade. She wasn't happy with the fact Justin had a match against Cody. That hadn't been the plan at all.

"Heath, Otunga and Tarver are in the canteen. What's wrong cupcake?" Wade asked Summer. She was obviously not in a good mood.

"The whole damn schedule has changed. Cena isn't in attendance tonight. Fuck knows why.. I need a coffee," Summer sighed. Wade patted Justin on the back.

"I'll go get you a coffee sweetheart. You just try and calm yourself down," Wade gave Summer a quick hug as he headed out of the locker room. Justin walked over to Summer and took the clipboard off her.

"Now, would a hug make you feel any better?" Justin asked causing Summer to smile slightly.

"It really would!" Summer grinned as Justin pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't stress out. Everything will be fine and run smoothly. Im fine with taking on Cody.." Justin said. Summer sighed. She knew Justin vaguely knew about her and Cody. She guessed she'd have to tell him.

"Justin. You know when we first met and I was talking with Miz and Morrison do you remember they said I left the party with Cody?"

"Yeah. I remember.."

"Well, I don't really remember much of what happened but I woke up the next morning with Cody. Basically, we slept together. Then a few days later he told me he liked me and asked me out but I said no because id already agreed to go out with you. I don't like Cody in that way and I thought he'd gone off me but I dunno. Last night when I told him about you and I he stormed off out of the room and earlier when I was talking to him he was acting really weird. Im just saying, be careful when you go out there with Cody because I dunno what kind of temperament he's in at the moment," Summer sighed at the look on Justin's face. He didn't look too happy at all.

"So, Cody's still got a thing for you but you don't like Cody in that way?" Justin asked, trying to understand the whole situation.

"I think so and no I most certainly don't like Cody in that way. He's just a friend to me," Summer said pulling away from Justin.

"Good. Well, I'll show him where he stands tonight then," Justin said, shrugging. If he had to fight for Summer against Cody then he would.

"Oh, don't hurt him though. He is my friend Justin. It was a mistake me even telling you," Summer huffed as she sat down, sulking. She didn't want either of her boys getting hurt.

"Im not gonna hurt him Summer, I just need to put him in his place. He needs to move on," Justin said, putting his arm around Summer as he sat down.

"I've got to go find the rest of the boys anyway and get them sorted for tonight," Summer smiled slightly. Justin knew she was worrying about the match tonight.

"I promise you Summer that I wont hurt Cody. Please, don't worry!" Justin said kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'll try not to," Summer smiled weakly as she left the room. Wade walked in holding a coffee noticing Summer had left.

"Damn it. Where's she got to now?" Wade asked.

"Oh, she left. She's just a bit worried about my match tonight!" Justin smiled, slightly. He didn't want to have to explain everything to Wade right now.

"Such a caring girlfriend. Well, since she's not here I'll drink this coffee," Wade shrugged as he took a drink of the coffee.

* * *

Later on in the evening and Summer was stood with Mike and John Morrison watching Justin and Cody's match. So far Cody was dominating and he was loving it. Poor Justin didn't get a chance to do anything. Cody was on the attack all the time. Summer kept pulling faces as Cody layed into Justin. Summer gasped as Cody got a chair and smacked Justin on the head with it causing him to fall to the ground bleeding and the match ending in DQ. Summer couldn't believe what she had just seen. Cody had completely lost it. She saw Cody coming backstage and ran over to him slapping him.

"You are such an ass. Im taking my stuff and im going to go stay with someone else. I cant even be in the same room as you right now. What the fuck are you thinking?" Summer asked prodding Cody in the chest. He just looked at her, pulled a face and walked past. Thing were getting really interesting.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY! 'tis getting intresting._

_Review please? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Maryse! I know it's a bit later notice and such but I couldn't stay in that room with Cody any longer," Summer said as she pulled her luggage into Maryse's room later that night. Justin was okay, he just had a slight concussion and had to get some rest for a few days.

"No worries. You're my best friend, it's the least I could do. Im really sorry about the whole telling Justin thing too but at least the two of you are together now!" Maryse smiled as she helped Summer with her things.

"Just forget about it. I mean it all worked out for the best. Im happy with Justin im just furious with Cody at the moment. I don't know what's got into that idiot lately," Summer sighed as she threw herself down on the couch. Maryse sat next to her and looked at her.

"Have you ever thought that Cody might have feelings for you?" Maryse asked as Summer just laughed.

"Are you crazy? Cody and I are just friends!" Summer defended herself but maybe Maryse was right. Ever since Justin had come on the scene Cody had been acting weird with her. She just didn't want to admit it to herself that he might actually have more than friendly feelings towards her.

"I mean, you and im did that have night together and he even told you that he liked you. When you like someone the feelings don't just go away like that. You even know that. I think Cody is just taking this whole thing hard. I know that if I saw Mike get with another girl I would be angry. Its no excuse for what Cody did but the man obviously cares for you," Maryse said.

"I dunno Maryse. Okay, I did like Cody before I met Justin but then things changed. I really like Justin a whole lot and I just see Cody has a friend, well a jerk right now, but still a friend. I just don't know how my life got all complicated all of a sudden," Summer sighed as she leant back on her couch. It was true. Before she had joined the road Summer's life had been pretty quiet and boring with no guys but whatsoever but here she was with a boyfriend and a friend who may have feelings for her.

"Just try not to let it worry you. Just get some sleep, then go find Cody and have a chat with him in the morning to try and sort all this out," Maryse hugged her friend as she headed off to bed.

* * *

Summer woke up the next morning to find Maryse had already left. She'd left Summer a note telling her she was going to be spending the day with Mike. Summer just laughed as she pulled on a hoodie, jeans and some sneakers and headed out of the room. First thing on her agenda was to go check and see how Justin was doing. Hopefully he wouldn't be too bad. Then once she'd seen Justin she was going to hunt Cody down and have a chat with him. Summer knocked on the door of Justin's hotel room and waited until Wade answered it. He smiled as soon as he saw Summer.

"I had a feeling it would be you. Justin's just woke up and he's a bit grumpy but you can come in and see him.." Wade said as Summer walked in. She went into to Justin's room to see him laying on the bed listening to his ipod. She sent on the edge of the bed causing Justin to look up and smile. He pulled her down so she could lay with him.

"Hello gorgeous," Justin said as he kissed Summer lightly.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Wade told me you were grumpy," Summer giggled as Justin rolled his eyes.

"Wade is an idiot. I was only grumpy with him because the idiot tripped up and ending up throwing water all over me waking me up and drenching me in the process," Justin explained as Summer just giggled. Everything Justin said with that accent just made him sound so much more adorable then he already was.

"Well, im glad you're not in a mood. How's your head today?" Summer asked as noticed the stitches on Justin's forehead.

"It hurts quite a bit but its nothing that I cant deal with. I'll just sleep it off," Justin chuckled.

"Well, its our day off today so I thought we could spend a few hours with each other?" Summer asked. She didn't want to assume they were going to spend their day off together.

"Of course! We could go out if you want?" Justin offered. He didn't mind what they did as long as he got to spend some time with his girlfriend.

"I kind of like laying here with you," Summer smiled up at him as Justin wrapped his arms around her as the two of them carried on chatting.

* * *

A few hours later and Summer had left Justin so he could get some rest. Summer walked downstairs to find Cody sat reading one of his comics in the hotel lounge. She walked up to him knocking the comic out of his hands. He looked up angrily at her.

"What'd you do that for?" Cody said picking his comic up off the floor.

"Why did you go insanely crazy on my boyfriend last night?" Summer asked as Cody shrugged and continued reading his comic. Summer rolled her eyes, picked the comic out his hands and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Knock it off Summer!" Cody yelled standing up.

"You knock it off Cody! You've been acting like.. A douche every since Justin came into the picture. I dunno what's wrong with you but sort it out. I thought you were this lovely, caring, adorable guy but it turns out your just a complete jackass!" Summer yelled back at Cody pushing him slightly.

"My life was amazing until you came into. You know what? I wish id never have met you then I wouldn't be going through all this shit right now!" Cody said glaring at Summer. She couldn't believe what he had just said. No matter how angry she was with him she would never say anything like that to him. He had actually upset her more than he cared to realise.

"You're going through shit? I thought you were my friend but your obviously not.." Summer said, on the verge of tears. She shoved past Cody. He sighed and turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Im sorry. I never meant it when I said I wish id never met you. Im just.. Theres a lot going on in my head right now and im just taking it out on you when I shouldn't. I'll admit, im jealous of Justin and im sorry for what I did I just really think its best if.. You stay away from me," Cody said looking away from Summer.

"Fine, if that's what you want then whatever," Summer sniffed, getting herself out of Cody's grasp. Cody really needed to sort his out before he lost in her in his life for good.

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY.. Erm, theres probably only going to be 3 more chapters to this story._

_Not many people review it and such so I shall bring it to an early end to start new stories instead :)_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks since the whole thing with Cody had happened. Although Summer didn't want to admit it she really did miss him loads and it must have been showing because Justin had noticed she'd been quiet grumpy lately. He didn't know the exact reason but he guessed it had something to do with Cody. He knew how much Summer valued Cody as a friend. Summer was sat in the Diva's locker room talking to Maryse.

"Why don't you just go talk to Cody? You obviously miss him," Maryse said as she pulled on her wrestling boots.

"He told me to stay away from him. He doesn't want me to talk him, Maryse. I think he hates me but I miss him so frigging much," Summer sighed as she tied her hair up.

"He said that but he probably really wants to talk to you," Maryse said smiling at Summer. Maybe Maryse had a point.

"Fine, ill go try and talk to him but if it goes horribly wrong then I blame you!" Summer laughed as she hugged Maryse goodbye and went on the hunt for Cody. Summer found Cody sat on his own in the empty arena. She took a breath in as she walked up the stairs and sat next to him. Cody turned to her and smiled slightly. He had missed her. He completely regretted telling her to stay away from him

"I didn't expect to see you here after what I said the last time we talked," Cody said.

"Well, I wasn't going to but Maryse talked me into it. I was just going to leave you to it so you really have Maryse to thank!" Summer shrugged as Cody smiled slightly.

"Im sorry. I was a jerk. Can we just be friends again?"

"You're not gonna go crazy and attack my boyfriend again are you?"

"I promise I wont! I'll be considerably normal," Cody laughed. He'd missed hanging out with Summer. Sure, he was jealous that she had a boyfriend that wasn't him but he would just have to get over that.

"Friends it is then!" Summer laughed as Cody hugged her.

"You coming out tonight?" Cody asked.

"I didn't even know anyone was going out.." Summer said. Usually she was one of the first people to hear if everyone was going out.

"Yeah, Justin organised it. I dunno why he didn't tell you. I got invited by Wade," Cody said, confused as t why Justin wouldn't tell his own girlfriend everyone was going out.

"Well, yeah id love to come!" Summer was going to find out why Justin had invited her even if it killed her.

* * *

"I cant believe he didn't invite you! I thought you already knew otherwise I would have told you myself," Maryse said as the two of them were getting ready in their hotel room.

"Yeah, well im going to find out why he didn't. Its not like Justin to hide things from me. Im not gonna lie but this has really pissed me off. Im probably just gonna hang out with Cody for most of the night. Justin can go fuck himself right now!" Summer said as she picked up her purse and headed out of the door to the club with Maryse.

The girls arrived at the club to see everyone already there. Summer spotted Justin at the bar laughing with Wade and Heath. She wasn't even going to go over and talked to him. She scanned the room some more until she spotted Cody sat with Ted and Mike. Maryse and Summer headed over to the boys and sat down. Summer placed herself next to Cody as Maryse sat down next to Mike.

"Not going to see Justin?" Cody asked as Summer shook her head.

"Later on just not now. Im really pissed off with him right now. I just want to have a good time!" Summer said.

"Lets do some shots!" Randy exclaimed as he walked over to the group with a tray of shots. It was sure going to be a fun night.

Later on in the evening everyone was pretty drunk. Summer hadn't drunk too much though so she was trying to keep an eye on everyone. She got up as Cody was crying onto Ted about something and headed over to the bar. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see Justin stood there. He didn't look too happy she was here.

"What are you doing here?" Justin said slurring his words slightly. It was pretty obvious that he was drunk.

"I came here with Maryse since you didn't even invite me," Summer scowled at him as he shrugged.

"There was a reason I didn't want you here!" Justin glared back at her.

"What reason would that be then?" Summer said as Justin rolled his eyes.

"You'd have probably got drunk and slept with Cody again. It was just safer for you to stay back at the hotel," Justin shrugged. Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing. Justin thought she would get drunk and sleep with Cody again? He was been such a jerk right now.

"Cody and I are just friends. You might be my boyfriend but you cant tell me what to do!" Summer shouted at him as Justin rolled his eyes.

"I'll do what I want. Now why don't you leave and go back to the hotel," Justin said grabbing her arm hard. Summer tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't.

"Justin, let me go right now!" Summer demanded but he wouldn't listen. She tried to struggle out of his grasp some more but it wasn't working. It was starting to hurt her. Just as she was about to tell him she saw Cody walk up to them and push Justin.

"Cant you see your hurting her?" Cody yelled pushing Justin once again. He'd been watching from across the room and had lost it when he'd seen Justin grab Summer like that.

"Cody, its okay. Hes just drunk!" Summer tried to defend Justin but it was no use. Cody wasn't listening at all.

"Its not acceptable at all," Cody said as he and Justin had a showdown.

"I think you need to leave and let me deal with my girlfriend myself!" Justin sneered at Cody.

"I wont be your girlfriend for any longer if you keep talking about me like that," Summer said as she shoved past him and walked out of the club. She had never seen that side of Justin before and didn't like it one bit. She sat on the pavement outside of the club when she felt someone put a jacket over her shoulders and sit down next to her. She turned to see Cody there with a red mark on his face.

"He hit you didn't he?" Summer frowned. Justin was really been a jerk tonight and she didn't like it at all.

"Yeah but that's only after hit him for calling you a whore.." Cody put his arm around Summer's shoulder as she sighed.

"He's not usually like that at all. I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep right now. All this is just messing with my head," Summer said trying not to cry. Cody nodded as he helped her up and walked her back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N**

_DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA._

_Only 2 chapters left._

_Who do yous want Summer to end up with? Cody or Justin?_

_REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

Summer sighed as she walked down the corridor of the arena. She knew she had to talk to Justin about last night but had no idea what to say to him. She had seen a side of him she hadn't seen before and didn't like it one bit. At least Cody had been there to look after her. She was glad at least someone seemed to be who they truly were. Summer spotted Wade talking to Heath so she walked up to the two. If anyone knew where Justin was it would be them.

"Summer! We were just wondering where you were. Is there anything on the agenda tonight?" Wade asked but noticed the look on her face and placed his arm around her. She looked miserable which he couldn't blame her for. He had seen everything that had gone on last night.

"Yeah, you've just got a match with Randy and that's it," Summer said quietly. All she wanted to do was talk with Justin and sort everything out.

"I know you must be upset about last night but ive got to say that if you ever need me then im here for you. You may be our PA but id like to think we're friends too. No matter if its to do with Justin. I just want you to be okay!" Wade said hugging Summer. He liked having her around.

"Thanks Wade! That means a lot. Have you seen Justin anywhere?" Summer asked him.

"He was sat in the locker room in a world of his own when I last spoke to him. I think he feels like shit about what happened last night," Wade laughed slightly. Justin had majorly messed up last night and should feel terrible about it.

"Thanks. I'll let you know how it goes!" Summer waved the two goodbye as she went in search for Justin once again.

* * *

"Maryse, I need your help!" Cody said as he walked into the divas locker room. Luckily it was only Maryse in there. Maryse stood up and smiled.

"Well, you've taken your time but its about Summer, yes?" Maryse asked as she pulled Cody to sit down with her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Cody needed her help. Maryse knew how much Cody liked Summer and although Summer wouldn't admit it, Maryse knew how much she liked Cody deep down.

"Yeah! I cant stand to see her with Justin anymore after what happened last night. I just want her to realise that I care for her more than that imbecile ever will. Ever since I met her ive just been captivated by her and it wont go away. When I found out she was dating Justin it was heartbreaking. She deserves someone who is gonna treat her right and not the way Justin has been this whole time they've been dating," Cody concluded as Maryse nodded along to every word. Cody was right. Summer did deserve someone better than Justin after what he had done last night.

"Just tell her how you feel. That's the only thing you can really do Codes. I know she likes Justin but ive known her for a while now and I can tell she likes you too," Maryse said trying to help Cody and not even picking up on the last part of what Cody had said. There wasn't really much Cody could do besides tell Summer how he really felt about her.

"I guess so. I just don't wanna tell her then her hate me or something."

"I don't think that will happen at all!"

* * *

Justin sat in his locker room with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe the way he had acted last night. That wasn't him at all. Something had just snapped. He knew he shouldn't have treated Summer that way at all. He cared about her a hell of a lot and was terrified that he'd ruined things between them. He heard the door of the locker room open and in stepped Summer. She stood there awkwardly with her hands in jeans pockets. Neither of the two knowing what to say to each other. Justin gathered he had to speak first to apologise for his actions last night.

"Summer, im so sorry for last night! I dunno what happened. I feel like a dick. Im not like that, you know that. I dunno what got into me. If you hate me then I understand," Justin said sadly. He didn't want to lose her but with the way he acted last night he wouldn't blame her one bit if she dumped him.

"I don't hate you. I know that person last night wasn't the real you. I dunno why you did it or what even possessed you to but I forgive you. I was up all night thinking about it and I just realised that I care for you more than anything and we cant just split up over one little thing. It wouldn't be right!" Summer said walking over and sitting next to Justin.

"I was such a jerk. I don't blame Cody for hitting me. Im glad he was there to look after you even if I don't get along with him too well."

"Yeah! He looked after me. You just got to promise me that you're not gonna pull crap like that again. If it does ever happen again then it will be the end of the two of us."

"I promise you! I will never pull shit like that again. I care about you too much to lose you," Justin smiled as he saw Summer blush. He was thankful that he hadn't lost her just as things were getting good between the two of them.

* * *

Cody was walking through the arena when he saw Nexus' locker room door opening and heard Summer and Justin talking. He couldn't help but listen in. He didn't like what he was hearing at all. He thought after all that had happened last night that Summer would want nothing more to do with Justin. Cody knew he needed to act now before it was too late. Without thinking about what he was doing Cody ran into the room just as Summer and Justin were about to kiss.

"Cody, is everything okay?" Summer asked, slightly worried that he's just burst in like that.

"Summer you cant do this! You cant be with Justin. I cant sit back and let you be with this monster.." Cody started but was cut off by Justin.

"You need to shut your mouth!" Justin warned.

"She has a right to know!" Cody said through gritted teeth. Summer had no idea what the two were talking about.

"Someone just tell me!" Summer demanded looking from Cody to Justin.

"Justin's been cheating on you!" Cody blurted out…

* * *

**A/N**

_CLIFFHANGER!_

_Next chapter is the last chapter._

_BET YA DIDNT SEE THAT ONE COMING. BOOYAAA._

_Review?_


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean cheating one me?" Summer asked. She couldn't actually fully take in what was happening right now. Justin had been cheating on her the whole time? That couldn't be right. He was so genuine and lovely. Surely, he wouldn't hurt her like that.

"I found out that night at the club. I didn't want to tell you but I cant let you carry on with him anymore. Hes not right for you!" Cody said, glaring at Justin.

"Who? Tell me who?" Summer demanded.

"Maryse…" Justin said quietly just enough for Summer to hear him. She couldn't believe him. Maryse was happy with Mike so why would she do that?

"Are you serious?" Summer asked, tears starting to fall. she couldn't believe that the guy she was falling for and her best friend would do that to her.

"Im sorry Summer. I really am.." Justin said trying to hold her hands but she flinched away from him. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.

"I thought you were different. I thought you were a decent guy but you're just like the rest. Just stay the fuck away from me. You can tell Wade that I quit. I cant be around you," Summer said running out of the room crying. Cody glared at Justin one last time before he ran out and followed her. He couldn't let her be on her own at a time like this. Cody found Summer in the arms of JoMo. Thankfully she had found someone to comfort here even though he wished that he could be.

"Dude, what happened? She was crying hysterically muttering something about Justin, Mike and Maryse. "What the fuck has happened?" JoMo demanded. He was a close friend of Summer's and couldn't bare if anything bad had happened.

"I would love to explain but I need to go find Mike. Can you stay there and look after Summer for me? I wont be long just don't let her go anywhere!" Cody said patting John on the shoulder and running off.

* * *

Mike Mizanin sat in his locker room picking up his money in the bank briefcase. He couldn't be happier right now. He had a title shot whenever he pleaded and a girl like Maryse. What could go wrong? Cody came running into the dressing room startling Mike slightly.

"Idiot. What's wrong with you? Why are you running around like a mad man?" Mike asked, slightly amused at the fact Cody was so flabbergasted.

"Mike, you need to sit down," Cody said, trying to catch his breath back.

"Mate, I am sat down. What do you want?"

"Its about Maryse. There's no easy way to say this but… Maryse has been sleeping with Justin."

"…. erm, I know?" Mike said blinking. Cody looked confused. He thought Mike would go mad or something at least.

"What? Why didn't you say something?"

"Look, I caught them once. Maryse doesn't know I know and Justin doesn't know I know. Its fine, Cody. Maryse is that kind of girl, I know that. Ive been meaning to talk to her about it but I don't want to lose someone like Maryse either," Mike shrugged.

"Summer has lost the man who she thought was one of a kind. Maryse is Summer's best friend. Why did you not tell anyone?" Cody demanded, throwing a glare at Mike. He couldn't believe that Mike had known and not told anyone.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Im sorry Cody, I really am," Mike said. Cody just huffed and went back to find Summer. He saw JoMo but Summer was nowhere to be seen.

"Dude, I couldn't stop her. She just ran off!" John said as Cody stood with wide eyes. He knew exactly where Summer had gone…

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Summer screamed throwing Maryse against the lockers by her hair. Right now, Summer couldn't care about a thing. Shed just found out that her best friend had been sleeping with her boyfriend behind her back. She wasn't about to take that lightly.

"Summer, just stop!" Maryse yelled but Summer didn't listen as she slapped Maryse straight across the face.

"I thought I could trust you. You were suppose to be my best friend! How could you even think of doing such a thing?"

"Im sorry! It just happened," Maryse said with tears in her eyes. She knew she had done wrong and never meant to hurt Summer but it was too late now and she couldn't take it back.

"Just happened? Fuck you. I cant be anywhere near you or Justin at all anymore. Im going somewhere away from you all!" Summer growled walking out of the room leaving Maryse stood there crying. Cody and John came bursting into the room to find Maryse sat crying. Cody just scowled at her. He couldn't believe what she had done to her own best friend.

"Where did she go?" Cody asked. He didn't really want to talk to Maryse but he knew he had to go find Summer before she did something completely stupid.

"I don't know. She just stormed out," Maryse sobbed. Cody looked at JoMo who nodded. John knew Cody was going to find Summer.

* * *

Cody found Summer sat outside the arena smoking a cigarette. He slowly approached her sitting down next to her.

"You don't smoke," Cody said quietly. Summer shrugged, looking at Cody.

"Yeah, well I found Randy and got myself one. I felt like I needed it."

"Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Its okay Cody, I don't blame you. I understand why you didn't tell me and I thank you for that. You really rent to blame in any of this. I just have to get away," Summer sighed as she threw her cigarette on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked. He didn't want her to go but he knew that it must hurt her to see Maryse or Justin.

"Just take a vacation. I dunno, go to Hawaii or something. Get away from everything," Summer shrugged, smiling at Cody slightly.

"Let me come with you!" Cody declared. He didn't want Summer going through all this on her own.

"You have work Cody. Besides I wouldn't wanna put you out like that. Why would you want to come with me anyway?"

"Summer, I care about you. Ive cared about you from the moment ive met you. Just let me come with you and look after you, please?" Cody said, looking at Summer intently. Finally, after what seemed like forever Summer threw her arms around Cody in a hug.

"Thank you! I hope you know what you're in for," Summer giggled slightly.

"I know you're not looking for a relationship or anything but you know, maybe once you're okay we can work something out?" Cody suggested as Summer rolled her eyes playfully.

"Let's just see what happens!" Summer smiled. At least she would always have Cody to depend upon..

* * *

**A/N**

_FINALLY... FINISHED!_

_I hope you all liked and such. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. You're all epic._


End file.
